We Own The Night
by 101dramaqueen
Summary: Chole King has just moved to San Fransisco becuase of her mum's new job. With new friends and some new moves developing, how will she cope when eveything, including herself is changing? Chalek
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Mum had just gotten promoted which meant another job. Which meant another city. All of this ultimately meaning I would be the new kid in a new high school. At least mum would be happy.

I think.

She has wished for this chance for ages, and she is so good at what she does how could I even put up a fight when she told me, bacon/pancake sandwich in hand.

And she deserves it, truly.

Maybe moving wouldn't be so bad. I could completely reinvent myself, come up with a whole new Chole. One with friends. Or maybe a boyfriend. That would be nice.

Ever since dad left, I've been prone to shutting people out because, as my therapist says 'I don't trust people enough to let them get close enough to hurt me'. But screw that. Screw my dad who left me and mum. Screw everything. I'm changing. I'm growing up.

"Chole, if you're not up in five minutes I'm not driving you to school" mom banged on my door, officially waking me up from my pre-wide awake doze. Ugh, I hate mornings. Truly and deeply. And they hate me right back. "I'm up" I grumbled back, tumbling out of bed and onto the floor.

Stretching out, I herd my many bones crack in relief.

Quick shower, hair, light make up, shrugging on my clothes pre picked late night out of nervousness, throwing my new bag over my shoulder and I'm ready to face everything. Well almost.

"Was that really necessary mum?"

"Yes, you would never get up other wise. If you had it your way, you would sleep till noon and miss your first day of school"

"And what is so wrong with that" I asked, pouring some coffee into my mug and taking a big gulp. Oh that's good stuff.

"Chole"

"On no, that's the serious face. Really, you're going to give me the serious face"

"Do you want her standing up or sitting down?"

I gingerly sat down on the edge of my seat, ready to make a run for it if needed.

"now you have to promise me something Chloe. Promise me that you're really going to try this time. I know you're dad leaving was hard on you, on us both. But it's time to move on. It's been five years. We can't let his decisions rule our lives."

she took both my hands in hers, brushing a stray piece of fringe form my eyes

"I promise mum" I whispered to her.

"good, now we need to get you to school"

"But mum"

"but nothing. You are going Chole King"

with a sigh and a spare piece of toast in my hand, I made my way to the car. We were at my new school in five minutes flat. To me the ride had only felt like two seconds, the feeling of dread in my stomach making me wish I hadn't eaten that small piece of toast.

"Right, are you ready"

"no"

"Tough"

"oh I love you too"

"Implied. Now come on Chloe, get out of my car, I've got to get to work" I forgot this was mums first day too, her nerves clearly showing on her face making me fight mine down.

"You're going to do great mum" I whispered into her ear as I leaned in for a hug

"You too kiddo. Now get out of this car before I drag you out"

I pushed myself away from the comfort of the car until I was standing on the pavement "Right, now do you have everything"

"Yes mum"

"Are you sure"

"Yes mum"

"I love you"

"Implied. Have a good day" I turned around only to have mum call me back

" Chloe. Remember, please try"

"I will" with an air kiss she finally pulled away from the curb and allowed me to enter my new hell. At least I only had two years left the collage would come. One step at a time Chloe, get through your first day first. Then the rest of your life.

The corridors of Buckner Hall were crowded with students both grumpy from having to return to school, and happy from seeing their friends again after summer vacation away.

I managed to find my locker with difficulty because some jocko asshole was blocking my way. You know the type, the perfect looking student body president, with the perfect grad point average, captain of the basketball team and everything. From the looks to the credentials they are prefect and they know it.

"Excuse me" I asked trying to get his attention "can I get to my locker"

and all it took was a look from him. A single cocky, smug arrogant look, and I knew I would hate this guy.

"well hello there Kitten" he smirked, showing off perfectly white straight teeth he had a very distinct British accent that he knew how to use. He was giving me the once over with his eyes, making me shiver uncomfortably.

"Can I get to my locker?"

"Oh is this your locker?" he feigned surprised, not moving an inch just bouncing that basketball against the other wall

"I do believe it is, now would you mind moving before my back cripples from all the books in my bag"

"Well since you asked so nicely" and yet he still didn't move, just constantly bounced that annoying basketball against the opposite wall. It was so annoying.

So without thinking, Intercepted that damned ball. Catching it with both hands, I spun round to face down the hall, the bin at the far end probably too far to reach but I could give it a shot.

I wasn't too bad at basketball, I was after all only maths. And I was good at maths. So with a few quick calculations I threw it directly at the wall, which it hit at an angle. Then to my surprise, it actually went in.

"Well jocko" I spun back round to a now dumbstruck guy standing in front of my locker "I just hope you know this kitten got claws. Now I think it's time you go play look at me somewhere else"

He went of running down the hall to try to retrieve his ball, just in time for the first bell to ring so I hurriedly stashed all my books away and tried to make my way go to homeroom, trying to ignore the incredulous stares.

I got there in one piece. Sort of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Ah, Miss King, Glad you could join us. Class, we have a new student, a Miss Chloe King from" he gave me a pointed look "oh um... San Diego"

"Make her feel welcome. Chole, just pick a seat"

I scanned the room to find three empty seats, one at the middle of a classroom, and two right at the back on either side of an extremely colourful girl. You can guess which one I went for. What can I say, I needed a little colour in my life. And she had a friendly smile

"Hi" she breathed out as I reached the empty desk beside her "my name is Amy"

"I'm Chole" smiled back as I sat down, placing my now lighter bag on the floor beside me

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you threw Alek Petrov's basketball down the hall and into the bin" Amy was almost bouncing in her seat, excitement dancing in her eyes it was almost the same look my mum got after getting hyped up on Ben&Jerry's and Pizza.

"Who's Alek?" please don't be jocko. Please don't be jocko.

"Tall, Blonde hair, brown eyes, dreamy smile. And muscles lots of muscles" oh crap.

"You're not talking about my cousin again are you Amy"

A girl with light mocha skin and dark curly hair came down the isle, taking the seat on Amy's other side. She wore a friendly smile, wariness playing in her eyes. I think she thought I would turn out to be another one of Alek's fan girls. Like that was ever going to happen

"Chole this is Jasmine, Jasmine oh darling friend of mine, this is Chloe King"

"The girl that passed up Alek? I'm impressed. Welcome to the school Chloe, we could use you around"

"How do you even know about that? It happened ten minutes ago"

"please Girl" Amy scoffed, "you passed up the hottest guy in the school. Trust me, it's front page news. I mean, there's already a video of what you did up on the schools gossip page" Amy shoved her phone in front of my face, showing the conversation I had already lived through. He did look pretty cute, in that bright blue top that brought out his deep chocolate eyes. What the hell am I thinking?

"No wonder his ego is so big" I whispered as the video stopped.

"Try living with him" Jasmine laughed, before the bell rang signalling first lesson "hey Chloe? What you got first?"

"English with Mr. Karp"

"cool, I'll walk you" Jasmine offered as we both made our way out of the class, Amy trailing behind us.

"where as I" Amy pointed to herself, pushing through us as we got out of the classroom "am off to math" she groaned

"say hi to Paul for me" Jasmine shouted after her as she walked down the hall, her colourful outfit standing out in the crowd of jeans and tees.

"Paul?"

"Amy's soon-to-be boyfriend. She doesn't know she loves him yet, or does but wont admit it" Jasmine smiled, leading me through the crowded hallways to our classroom.

"They will get together by Christmas, I bet. I swear if they don't, I am shoving them in a room, locking the door and not letting them out until they admit their feelings."

"you're such a lovely girl Jasmine"

"I do try"

laughing we both sat down, the teacher bounding in moments later

"right Class, to get your brains working. POP QUIZ"

Yep. I hate school

The rest of the first part of the day went without a hitch, with Amy in my art class. I finally got to meet Paul at lunch, the four of us sitting down outside as I picked at the crap the cafeteria called Macaroni Cheese. Finally, Amy offered me half her sandwich, which I took gratefully biting through the bread, ham and tomato with satisfaction.

I was trying. Actually trying. And it wasn't to bad. But how close could I really let them. I never really admit this, but Dad – leaving-hit me harder then I let show. I mean, there's only so much I can put on mum who's also going through this.

Dad and I were close. He would take me out for breakfast sometimes, me having a hot chocolate, him a coffee and we sat and made up mini stories about the people around us. We used to laugh. A lot.

It felt good to laugh again. It really did.

Paul had proceeded to shove his muffin in Amy's face, covering her with crumbs making us all burst into laughter as she throw a slice tomato at him in disgust.

They were 'food flirting' as jasmine called it. Well flirting or foreplay, I didn't need to see it while I was eating.

"Well Hello kitten" an unwelcome soft voice sounded from right beside my ear, making me jump

"What do you want Alek?" Jasmine asked, still laughing at Amy as she picked little bits of muffin out of her hair

"can you tell Auntie Val I will be home late, I have some" he looked at me "business to take care of"

"Not tonight you don't"

"What do you mean?" his head snapped back to Jasmine, a cute confused look on his face. Cute? What the hell Chloe?

"Family reunion thing? It's been planned for months"

"That's tonight? Oh crap. Then tell her I will be a bit late"

His hand brushed up and down my right arm, almost as if he was doing it unconsciously, making me shiver and shrug him off.

"What's the matter kitten?"he asked mockingly as a smile tugged at his lips

"you do realise I have a name right jocko?" I asked dodging away from him as he sat down next to me on the bench

"Yes but I prefer kitten much better" his face mere inches from mine as he turned to face me. I hated the proxemics, hated the fact that his breath washing over me, minty with a tang to it, kind of sped my heart rate up. Hated the fact that he had this kind of affect on me. Why the hell did we have to move.

"Anyone tell you you're a close talker?"

"Nope just you" he smirked again, his brown eyes burning with fire as I tried to move away but couldn't get very far as I was right on the end of the bench.

As if saved by the bell, my phone began to ring vibrate in my pocket waking me from my Alek induced haze that I was in no way going to admit to.

"Hello?"

"_Chloe baby, long time no hear"_

"Brian? Hey babe hows Paris?" Brian had always been my best friend. I met him in middle school when some boys decided to pick on me he came and beat them up for me. My hero right.

Wrong.

We did become best friend. He was my first crush. My first kiss. My first boyfriend. Until he turned gay. Then he became my first heart break and my first gay best friend. I love him, I really do and we do share the occasional friendly kiss, but I'm not in love with him if you get my meaning. Not any more.

"_you have to come visit me soon, I swear to god I miss you too much"_

"I miss you to" I pouted even though I knew he couldn't see me through the phone. He still knew me too well, laughing at my statement

"_put that pout away miss King, I will be home soon enough. Now how is your first day of grown up school?"_

"I'll talk to you about that later, when I'm snuggled up in my duvet with a big mug of hot chocolate. Then I will be ready to chat"

"_What kind of pyjama's will you be wearing" _ I swear to god Brian is a fashonista, from morning to night. He's actually studying fashion, so insisted on walking me through what I was going to ware each and every day over web cam. He is that dedicated.

"Brian" I warned, knowing there were people that could hear. Alek had gone still beside me, talking to Jasmine about something but sure he was really into it.

"_what? I got to make sure my girl looks the part"_

"I will be seeping you know. Just sleeping"

"_Hey, no harm in looking good whilst sleeping. And it will give me something to think about as I sit through my lectures" _

"Oh yeah, god forbid you actually do any work" I laughed down the phone, knowing full well how much of a slacker he could be when he set his mind to it.

"_Hey I do work. Now, I have to go. Call me when you're in bed so we can talk"_

"Will do. You know you really need to get your insomnia looked at"

"_yea but then we wouldn't be able to have the conversations we both enjoy" _

"True, I better let you get back to work then Brian. I love you"

"_love you to babe. Talk to you later"_

"Bye"

I snapped my phone shut with a big smile on my face and put it back in my bag. It always made me feel better talking to Brian. Made me feel safe. Familiar. Comfortable. Normal.

I turned back to Alek, whose face had gone hard, like he was angry about something.

"What?" I asked him but he didn't answer. Just grabbed his basketball and stalked away.

"What the hell is his problem?" I turned to Jasmine who stared after her cousin the confusion I was feeling written all over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the day was a blur.

I didn't know anyone in my classes which made me shut down like I used to in San Diego. Nobody really made an effort to talk to me, so I just sat in the back with my old sketch book, flipping through the pages on past drawings only half listening to whatever the teacher was saying, not really caring about anything.

Thank god I had already gone through most of the stuff in my last school.

Finally study hall came, letting me go to the library. Somewhere quite, somewhere where I could just escape the craziness of new-dom. It's like these people don't have lives of their own to live, their days filled with rumours, whispers and lies, stealing glances at the new kid whenever they could.

"hey there Kitten" Alek spotted me, snapping me out of my drawing phase. Well, I was mostly biting through my pencil, deciding on what more I could add to the picture.

It was of Amy and Paul in the middle of their food fight, Amy covered in muffin crumbs, laughing as she grabbed a slice of tomato, ready to launch it of Paul who was cowering away a little smile on his face.

It was only a sketch at the moment, I just needed to bring it to life.

"you know if I thought you would be here, I wouldn't have come"

"Aww, and here's me thinking we had a certain connection"

"Now I have no clue to what gave you that idea"

He took the chair opposite me, making it hard not to look at him. Instead, my eyes were trained on my pictures, some of my finished piece laying around.

My favourite was laying in front of me.

Taken from a picture my dad took ages ago. It was one of my mum curled up on a chair with me in her lap asleep. She was just looking at me, her hands running through my blonde curls, twisting the ringlets around her finger. I suppose I was about three at the time, they didn't really know for certain, my birth records lost in the fire that killed my birth parents.

It was taken the day after I had been adopted, and finally brought home. It had been a long process apparently, shortened by the promise of money or something like that. Every time I was told the story, dad always made it seam like a treasure hunt or something. Like it had just been one big adventure.

I had a picture of him somewhere in the pile. One of him smiling, holding a coffee cup

"these are really good" Alek turned the picture around, studying it "did you do these?"

"yeah. It's kind of what I do" I smiled tightly, wanting to keep this conversation short.

"And what else does Chloe King do?"

"Oh so you do know my name then?" sarcasm laced my voice. He proceeded to look through my drawings, well all the ones laying around me.

"Your mother?" he asked "you draw her a lot"

"well, she's the only one that been their my whole life. Her and Brian" I smiled as I thought of him through the years. He had always been my protective big brother, my best friend and confident. He had been there through the divorce, through my first birthday when dad didn't turn up to the party. My constant.

I noticed Alek stiffened at the name, his smile tightening and his eyes flashing with something I couldn't pin point. But I wanted it to go away, wanted him to smile again.

What the hell is wrong with me.

"I draw what inspires me. Sometimes that's people, places, random designs. Anything that pops into my head. Once I get a picture, I just have to draw it"

I don't know why, but I found myself digging out an old picture from the back of my sketch book.

It was of a street vendor in New York, serving ice cream to a little girl who had the biggest smile on her face but her mum hardly paid her any attention, mobile phone glued to her ear

"See. Random" I smiled. I couldn't help but watch him study my pictures. He looked serene, his cocky mask slipping for just a second.

When he wasn't around his basketball friends, when he wasn't concentrating, his mask slipped, just a little.

"These are brilliant" I blushed under his gaze, and suddenly very insecure.

"Thanks"

So insecure that I started to gather up my pictures into a neat pile. These were private. Were supposed to be private. Why the hell was is showing these to him.

As I shuffled them around, a little slip of paper with a cat doodle on.

"What's this?" he asked sharply, taking me kind of by surprise.

"just a random doodle" I breathed out

"Chloe" he grabbed my hand, stopping me from picking up any more pieces of paper.

"It was just something from a dream. You know I don't really remember drawing it" I shrugged, not even sure why I was offering up this explanation

"I have to go" Alek stated getting up, my doodle in hand and high tailing it out of the library leaving me slightly shocked. What the hell just happened. I just guess Mr. Mood-Swing was back.

Last lesson went passed as usual, slow but this time filled with my strange musings about Alek's behaviour. Soon last bell was ringing, allowing me to finally escape home, but not before stopping off at my locker so I could exchange numbers with Amy, who would in turn give me Paul and Jasmines. Not that I would know what to do with them, but it's kind of nice to have proof to show my mum. I have new friends.

When I got home – after walking back, mum insisting this morning that a walk wouldn't kill me – I was able to get down to some serious. Like the type where I actually got lost in the lines. It hasn't been that way in a long time, and to be honest I kind of missed the feeling.

Without realising, a couple of hours managed to go by without me even knowing.

"Honey, I'm home" mum shout carrying up the stairs along with the faint aroma of Chinese food also drifting up making my tummy rumble.

I put my sketch book down, leaving Alek behind – yes I was drawing Alek. I just had this picture of him stuck in my head, when he was looking at my favourite picture. His mask off, his eyes speaking volumes. But I just couldn't seam to get it right. It was really frustrating.

"Hey mum, how was your day?"

"it went amazingly well. The site is so much better then the one in San Diego, with better technology and everything"

"there's something there" I pointed out, stopping at the foot of the stairs when I finally caught a glimpse of her face something her face was showing but I just couldn't pin point "something you're not telling me"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she started to pick out the water chestnuts out of her vegetable chow mien. She likes someone.

"Mum. Do you like someone?"

Hair touched up mid day – looked to good not to have been re-done.

Wouldn't look me in the eye.

Wearing Jungle Red nail polish.

"You do don't you" I gasped, moving to sit down next to her a smile playing on my lips.

"Oh who is he? Is he cute? What's his name?"

"You're not mad?" she was shocked, the food completely abandoned by now

"Why would I be?"

"Because of-" her face was covered with guilt as I finally understood what she was fleeing.

"Don't mum" I took her hand in mine, hoping that she would look at me "Don't put your life on hold for a man who walked out on us"

"Chloe-"

"It's true though isn't it. It was him that walked out, him that stopped calling back, sending birthday presents, letters even cards. If you think this guy will make you happy, then I say go for it. Even if it is a bit early. I mean, mum. First day. Really?"

"I know, I know. But he's just so funny. You know, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. And he actually listens to me"

"Always a plus" I laugh as she gave me a pointed look, sticking her tongue out in a childish way making us both laugh.

"I don't even know if he likes me. I mean, it is the first day. But the way I felt with him, I haven't felt that way in a long time" the dreamy look on her face told me all I really needed to know.

"he would be a fool not to like you"

"Thanks kid. What would I do without you?" her fingers brushing my cheek in affection.

"so enough about my high school crush, how was your first day"

"I made friends" I kind of stage whispered, kind of hoping she wouldn't hear and go crazy. Too late. She actually started squealing and jumping up and down, making me laugh at her stupidity.

"Oh I'm so proud of you" her arms wrapping round me in a huge bear hug, all illusion of her being delicate going out the window

"Mum...Can't...Breathe" I joked until she finally let go of me, allowing me to breath again.

"Sorry baby, I'm just so happy. I mean, I was sceptical about this move, but it think it was the right decision. For us both. A fresh start away from our old life." she looked so excited, so full of hope it kind of made my heart break for all the years we had been put through

"I couldn't agree more mum" I finally said, before we both fell into an easy conversation, ending up on the couch in front of the TV, a pint of Ben and Jerry's between us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Alek POV

"you can't stay out here all night Alek"

I turned around to find Jasmine standing on the other side of the roof, arms crossed with a knowing look on her face.

"She needs to be protected Jas. She's...special"

"Alek, come on, she's human. Even if she did like you back, first she's got a boyfriend. Second, she's human.

I slipped the piece of paper from my jacket pocket and handed it over to her.

"Alek. Do you know what this means?"

"That she's Mai" I smiled at the fact that there was some hope of a relationship between us. Once she would find out, she would have to dump that _Brian _dude. And then who knows. But she would be single.

"That she's the uniter"

Chloe's 'doodle' sent my mind racing the first time I saw it, but now it finally clicked. Valentina had only shown this to us once, this particular symbol. It had been in one of the oldest books in Valentina's library.

"She can't be"

"You know what this means don't you" Jasmine sat down next to me, but I didn't really notice her, my ears trained on Chloe's steady heart beat.

"Things are about to get a lot more complicated"

Chloe POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" mum shouted at me, waking me up from the comfy confines of my bed. At least she was holding breakfast cake. And Bacon. I do love bacon.

"all right mum, no need to shout" I laughed, giving her a hug, being careful to mind the bowl of cake and ice cream.

"I just can't believe my baby is turning sixteen today"

"I know mum, it kind of scares me to. But now, get out. I need some Brian time"

"and here's me thinking that my little girl having a gay best friend was a good idea. You are costing me a lot of money on international calls young lady"

"oh please, you are just so jealous"

"at least I don't need help to look fabulous"

I laughed as she stuck out her tongue in a childish way, grabbing the bowl and pushing her out of the room so I could get ready for school.

Turning on my laptop on my desk, I quickly logged on to Skype, firing off a quick text for Brian to get up and help me.

Soon I saw his smiling face over web cam. He is so goofy sometimes. He's actually wearing Donald duck pyjamas. This is a fashion major mind you.

"there's my birthday girl"

"and there's my best friend in the entire world, without make up. Seriously, that is a really scary look" I laughed as he yawned, shaking out his mop of hair in the process.

Brain wore, what I liked to call guy-liner, as he said it gave him very defined eyes, making them pop with colour.

"not everyone can look as good as you do without anything on"

"now that's an image I don't need" I pretended to grimace at the sight of a naked Brian. I had come close to seeing him like that once. He had been wearing a speedo. A bright yellow speedo that looked weird against his bony chest. He didn't have the muscular figure he had now, and it just looked wrong on so many levels. Thank god he was learning.

"Right Chloe, I'm off to work" mum poked her head around the door "have a good day at school"

"Will do"

"Hey Miss King"

"Well Hello Brian and how is the only boy I will ever let my girl touch" she dodged the cushion I threw at her

"I am good, and may I be the first to say, you are looking good Miss King"

and she was. She was looking fabulous. And I am betting it has everything to do with this guy at work. She looked happy for the first time since a few mouths before dad left. It was a nice change.

"see, told you I didn't need help to look fabulous" she teased throwing the cushion back on my bed

"Hey, you all right getting to school?"

"yeah I'll be fine, have a good day mum"

"See you later Miss King"

"bye kids" she shouted, closing my bedroom door and making her way downstairs. Loudly I might add. I could hear every step she took, as she made her way out of the house.

"Chloe? You OK?"

"Yeah fine" I shook it off. I must be imagining things. "now, to today's wardrobe decision"

"I was thinking skinny jeans. You know the ones I got for your last birthday"

"and how about the top you designed for me?" searching through my enormous closet – thanks to all the clothes Brian has sent me over the years. Some of his designs, which I absolutely love, some stuff I brought at the mall that I found cute, and more stuff Brian sent over because he 'thought of me' when he saw it. Lets just say I needed a huge closet to fir it all in.

"the one with all the studs?" if I can find it that is

"yeah"

"good choice. You are defiantly learning. My little baby is growing up"

"you're starting to sound like my mum" I laughed as he pretended to wipe a tear away dramatically "such a drama queen"

suddenly, the roof creaked like it had some weight on it. I knew that sound form where I snuck up to the roof the first night we were hear. I can't remember it being that loud.

"what was that?" I asked Brian, staring at my ceiling

"what you talking about Chloe?"

"I have no idea"

I walked to school again, leaving Brian to go back to sleep.

I was loving the morning air on my face. I was also early enough so I could have a quick coffee stop. _Oh coffee. Where have you been all my life. _I moaned taking the first sip of my cup. It was still early, I had a good twisty minutes before I even had to be at school. I get up way too early. I blame my mum. And cake. I defiantly blame the cake ad bacon. Great combination.

So I was sitting down by the harbour, right in front of the bridge that was covered in morning mist, my sketch book in one hand, pencil in the other and coffee on the seat beside me.

"Well hello kitten"

well there goes my perfect atmosphere.

I even dreamed about Alek last night, that is how obsessed my brain was becoming with him. I had met this guy one day. ONE DAY! And already I was crushing on him. It made no sense.

He was obnoxious, cocky, completely gorgeous with his blond hair and brown eyes. I really need to stop drinking coffee.

Then when we had left things last time. Was that going to change? Was he going to go off in a strop because I say something wrong.

Why do I even care? He's just a boy. A boy who I can't get off my mind, but still. Just a boy.

"What do you want jocko?"

"What I can't walk down to the harbour first thing in the morning?"

"well then keep walking, I don't mean to keep you" getting back to my drawing, trying to get it perfect.

"Trust me, your not" he took the seat next to me, his leg brushing up against mine as he started out onto the waters edge. His mask was slipping again. His arrogance drifting away. I couldn't help but notice these things. It was like my senses were on fire when it came to him, everything heightened

"What are you drawing this time?" he looked over my shoulder, staring at the piece of paper in front of us. I held up the paper to the scene, judging it side by side to the original thing.

"it's really good, you know. You are really talented"

"Thanks" I blushed

"You look good today. Any special occasion?" it was like he was picking up anything to just try to start a conversation with me. This had never happened to me before. This with a boy.

With Brian it had always been comfortable. Familiar. Awkward some of the time, but I knew him. Alek, might as well have been a familiar stranger. But I found myself talking to him, sometimes saying much more then I was supposed to.

"It's my sixteenth birthday today"

"well then" Alek whispered, reaching around behind us where a big bed of flowers stood.

"Happy Birthday Kitten" presenting me with three perfect red roses.

Whatever was going on between us was confusing, but I was beginning to enjoy it. Why not have a little fun, I am sixteen now after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The rest of the day passed smoothly, with only a few whispers as to why Alek and I came into school together. A few jealous looks as well which made me laugh.

Jennifer Montgomery – head cheerleader and all round popular girl – had been standing outside when Alek and I had walked in.

She took one look at me, gave me the once over and smiled an evil smirk. Walking over with her perfect body swaying 'seductively' towards us, making me shiver with disgust. She was trying way too hard.

"Alek baby" she purred, a perfectly manicured hand laying perfectly on his muscular chest "Are we still on for tonight?"

"And that's my cue to leave" I smiled, starting to walk away from them

"Chloe, wait" Alek grabbed my hand, pulling me back into his chest, effectively pushing Jennifer out the way

"Not before I get my goodbye kiss Kitten" Alek whispered to me, before leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

I was shocked that it took me a few seconds to react. My reaction being to lean into the kiss, pressing myself up against him. And I have no idea why I did that. Maybe because for the first time a girl like me was showing up the popular girl.

"Happy birthday Kitten" he whispered winking at me, finally letting me walk off to Jasmine and Amy, who were staring opened mouthed.

One look back and I could still see him watching me walk away, the look on his face making me blush.

Alek POV

I was on top of the world, thanking anybody up there for giving me super hearing. Also thanking for the fact that I was on her roof this morning.

"_there's my birthday girl" _

"_and there's my best friend in the entire world, without make up. Seriously, that is a really scary look" _

"_not everyone can look as good as you do without anything on"_

"_now that's an image I don't need" _

"_Right Chloe, I'm off to work have a good day at school" _a woman, probably Chloe's mum entered her bedroom. So they had a good relationship, would that become a complication when she figured out what she actually was?

"_Will do"_

"_Hey Miss King"_

"_Well Hello Brian and how is the only boy I will ever let my girl touch" _I was defiantly going to have to work with that one. I bet she's pretty cool,

"_I am good, and may I be the first to say, you are looking good Miss King" _

"_see, told you I didn't need help to look fabulous" _

"_Hey, you all right getting to school?"_

"_yeah I'll be fine, have a good day mum"_

"_See you later Miss King" _

"_bye kids"_

"_Chloe? You OK?" _

"_Yeah fine. Now, to today's wardrobe decision" _she goes to a guy for fashion advice?

"_I was thinking skinny jeans. You know the ones I got for your last birthday"_

"_and how about the top you designed for me?" _

"_the one with all the studs?" i_

"_yeah"_

"_good choice. You are defiantly learning. My little baby is growing up"_

"_you're starting to sound like my mum" _

Her laugh was amazing, like one of the best sounds in the world.

Realising the time, I made my way quickly off the roof, a little too quickly, making more sound then I liked but I was off and home in five minutes flat.

I got to the penthouse with Jasmine waiting eating breakfast

"Fun night" she smirked from behind her coffee mug

"Informative I would say. Fun? It always is around her."

"you like her" she stated

"you already knew that" I grabbed my mug from the shelf, pouring myself a cup of coffee, maybe that would wake me up god knows I need it. As much fun as watching Chloe last night was, I am still tired.

"I would even go so far as to say you love her" I chocked on my cup of coffee, the sting taste clearing my senses

"It's to soon for love"

"Please, Mai fall in love in an instant and forever. You know that, you just don't want to admit it."

"Love takes time to develop" I argued, having no idea why I was arguing about love with an expert in it's ways. Jasmine took to researching everything to do with love when she took a liking to this guy on the third floor.

"no, Love can develop in an nano second, one glance and your heart knows without a doubt that it has found the one it's been searching for. Your brain just needs time to catch up"

"you need to get your head out of those books Jas" I laughed, heading off to my room to change

"and you are just in denial. Just please don't do anything stupid" she muttered back, knowing perfectly well that I could hear her.

"you do realise she has a boyfriend right?"

"she doesn't"

"what you talking about course she does, you herd the phone conversation"

"Brian's gay"

"What?"

"Unless girls get fashion advice from straight guys who ware make up"

"Right gay. Well that's lucky right"

"yeah, I guess it kind of is"

The rest of the morning went in a blur and before I knew it I was walking out onto the street. Just in time to see Chloe passing by, head in the clouds as usual.

She was just too cute, wandering down towards the harbour was it any wander I followed her. Not closely of course, I didn't want her to notice me.

I'm turning into a stalker. And, for some reason, I don't care.

"Well hello Kitten" I whispered in her ear, laughing when I watched her jump slightly.

All through that, I watched her. She was beautiful. Is beautiful. The way her lips move, the way she stares at the sheet of paper when she draws and she gets that cute little crinkle in between her eyebrows.

I love the way she looks. I love the way she mumbles in her sleep. I love the way she looks at me when I surprise her. I love the way she draws. I love her.

I am in love with her.

I am in love with Chloe King.

Oh god.

We finally got to school, and I was so wrapped up in her that I didn't even really notice Jennifer come up to us until she touched me. Yep don't like her that much. Don't really like any of my friends. All an act right.

"are we still on for tonight" umm no? What am I supposed to say to that?

"and that's my cue to leave" Chloe was going to leave? I can't let that happen yet.

"Chloe wait" I grabbed her arm, completely out of impulse. I had know idea what I was doing. Improvising and all that.

And my improvising led me to kissing her. Yep, I was kissing Chloe King for the first time. In front of a hall filled with nosey teenagers, but still I was finally kissing her.

"Happy Birthday Kitten" I whispered, finally letting her go over to Jasmine who was looking at me with a smug expression. But I didn't care.

I didn't care about that.

I didn't care about Jennifer.

I didn't care about anything but Chloe.

I was shaken out of my daze by the first bell. Chloe ws by her locker talking to Jasmine and crazy Amy when the bell went. Giving me one last look, she disappeared into first lesson, taking a part of me with her.

**two hours later **

"so what's with that Chloe Chick, she is hot"

"Damn man, that's Alek's girl"

"so what? She ain't married. Until their married she's fare game"

damn I hate locker room talk. I just had to get out of there. Making my way over to my locker, I saw Chloe at her's, and she looked pissed. Just as I was about to go up to her, Tyler beat me to it.

Standing well back, I watched as he tried to come on to her.

"come on Chloe, baby... we could have some fun together"

"I'm fine thank you"

"But a girl like you, well let's just say that you need to be handled properly"

"Please, baby, you couldn't even handle half of me" she sneered at him, trying to get away from him, but her held her down to the locker, his hand on her stomach.

"Well I do like a challenge" he leaned in for a kiss, but before I could even move, she gave him a slap right across the face. Her claws actually coming out for the first time. Oh no. this is not going to be good.

She stared in shock at her hand as the claws retracted as quickly as they had come out, thankfully Tyler was too busy cowering in pain.

"you bitch" he groaned as small droplets of blood started to appear on his cheek. He started for her, curling up his fist as if to punch her. She just kicked him in the balls, her heels kind of digging in a bit making me cringe.

"It's crazy bitch to you, now never touch me again"

She wasn't in a good mood. Something had pissed her off and I want to know what. She started to walk off, making me run after her "Chloe-" I started before some man shouted down the hall way

"Chloe King, get back here now" she stopped looking at me with regretful eyes, like she was about to cry. All I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms, but she stepped away form me, facing the stranger standing in the hall way.

"Why should I?"

"you will show me some respect young lady"

"Oh will I? Because my respect for you plummeted five years ago"

"Can we just talk about this"

"you had your chance. You had three years of chances to talk but after you stopped calling back I kind of gave up on the dream of us 'talking'"

"Chloe, listen"

"No dad, you listen. I am happy now. Mum is happy now. You can't just walk back into my life and think that everything's going to be OK with me and you because it's not. Oh and by the way, I am so happy about finding out about your new marriage, and you new step kid."

I watched as she ranted, standing just behind her ready to catch her in a hug. A tear actually started to roll down her cheek as she just let everything out. Thank god the halls way was practically empty,

"now you know what's coming next, Because you played it before. Only this time, I'm going to be the one walking away"

She ran passed me, shoving into my shoulder and out for the school, tears streaming down her face. All I could do was run after her, not rip this guys throat out like I so wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Alek POV

Pain shuddered through me as I saw her break down on her front door steps. I had tried calling after her, tried running faster but nothing I could do stopped her. She just kept running gon full pelt towards her house. And I still have no idea why.

"Chloe" I breathed out as I caught my breath, standing above her shaking form. I hated seeing her like this. Hated the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop what she was feeling. she gasped out, flinching away form me as I tried to hug her

Her feelings were getting out of control which was never good for our kind. Natural instincts come out for us when our 'human' lives send our emotions into chaos.

So suddenly, her claws started to retract from her nails beds without her even noticing.

"Chloe" I warned, trying to grab her hand before she hurt herself, but she pulled back, leaving a long scratched on my hand.

She stopped shaking.

She stopped blinking.

She stopped moving.

Just continued to stare at the gash on the side of my hand, blood droplets starting to form. It wouldn't last very long though as I kne win a few minutes it would start to heal.

"Alek" she whispered, almost dangerously "what the hell is happening to me?"

"we need to talk" she just nodded. Brushing a small strand of hair out of her eyes, I noticed, she still looked beautiful. Even if she had been crying her eyes out. I smiled reassuringly, helping her off the step. This was going to be a long talk.

Meredith POV

I left the house this morning, extremely happy. Because my baby's growing up. Because she finally has friends that she can talk to. Because her father is finally out of the picture.

He made this so hard on Chloe. Made the spilt so hard on her. They were so close, always had been. Then he stopped calling all together and she broke down, stopped talking to all of her friends because she thought they would leave her just like her father did. She thought I would leave her. And I could not hate that man more for going that to my baby girl.

She used to wait by the door for hours, or on top of the staircase, looking a the door through the barriers just waiting. It broke my heart seeing her like that.

This move was good for us. I knew it would be. We should have done this five years ago. Should have cut all ties with San Diego and that place.

But I knew we both weren't ready to let go. Not until now.

"hey boss, I've got some plans for you to look over" Frank's voice broke me out of my stupor

"sure bring them over" I smiled, clearing some space on my desk

"you have a beautiful family" he pointed out my favourite picture of me and Chloe when Chloe had just turned five and she was blowing out her candles of her princess cake.

"Yeah, she means everything to me" I smiled, looking at the gorgeous face of my little girl.

"They are so cute at that age aren't they. And then they grow up, and all you are to them is an ATM machine and a Taxi" he sighed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"you have one don't you?"

"yep a fifteen year old daughter Vanessa" he handed me a head shot of his little girl.

"she's pretty"

"yea, she takes after me" he winked, making me giggle. I haven't giggled in forever. I stared into his warm green eyes and I just melted a little.

"so these plans"

"yeah"

I snapped my eyes back onto the blue print In front of me, shaking my head a little trying to focus on what was in front of me.

We managed to work for a solid twenty minutes before my office phone called, Chloe's school calling.

"I've got to take this. Hello?"

"Hello Miss King?"

"This is she"

"Miss King, Something happened today concerning your daughter"

"Chloe? Is she OK?"

"umm, I don't really know how to say this. Chloe got into a fight today,"

"She what?"

"then ran out of school and hasn't been seen since"

"She what!" I screamed, alerting Frank with my alarmed tone "right, thank you"

"everything all right?" eh asked as I started to pack everything up into my handbag.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just going to kill my kid"

Chloe's POV

Somehow, after a very stressful day, I ended up curled up in Alek's arms shovelling the emergency ice cream we keep the freezer stocked with into my mouth.

Oh and I've found out I'm not human. After I finally saw my dad after five years. And before all that I was kissed properly for the first time by the guy in front of a corridor of people who are now going to hate me. And who I'm now snuggling up to.

Damn why the hell did we leave San Diego?

"you all right kitten?" Alek whispered in my ear,making me snuggle closer to him. It was nice ot see this side of him.

"yeah, I guess. What does this mean though?"

"It means that we will have to train every night." oh great. Exercise.

"Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to spend more time with me" I teased, laughing a bit as he gave me a little wink and his cheeky grin.

Suddenly he tensed, his ears pricking up like a cat's

"you're mums back early"

"oh crap, the school must have called her. She is not going to be happy"

I jumped up off his lap, pulling him up with me as the keys turned in the lock.

"I'll be on you roof" he whispered to me, giving me a kick kiss on the cheek before disappearing upstairs like lightning. Seriously, he was fast. And the roof?

Before I could even move, the front door banged open to revel a very angry mother.

"CHLOE KING YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

oh no, serious face, she didn't come out very often. But when she did, it meant this was not going to be a pleasant experience.

**Sorry this is a bit shorter then the rest but I found this scene kind of hard to write but tell em what you think. Thank you to all people that have reviewed so far, it means a lot to me :) so keep telling me what you think **

**Ellie xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Chloe King" mum seethed, not even moving from her threatening position. I'm in trouble.

"it's not what you think mum" but she wouldn't listen, just stood over me with her serious face plastered on.

"you got into a fight"

"The guy was a creep, he almost raped me. Trust me, kicking him with these heels on was less then he deserved"

"you skipped out on school"

"mum-" but she silenced me with one hand gesture. Her face softened, sitting down on the coffee table opposite me, taking my hands in hers.

"I thought this was going to be a change for us. New people, new school, new Chloe. You promised me would would try"

"Mum-"

"but it's just more of the same. Skipping lessons, lashing out. Are you doing drugs?"

"MUM!" I flinched away form her "how can you even think that?"

"Chloe, I'm just worried about you"

"your worried about me, but you wont let me talk. You wont hear my side of the stories, you just jump to ridiculous conclusions. Drugs? Do you really think I would be that stupid to turn to drugs? I know what they did to uncle Joey. I know how much that hurt you, and for you to even think I would turn down that route"

I took a shaky breath, having breathed that out in one making sure she couldn't interrupt. This is how it had always been. I had a good relationship with my mum. I love her. But there are times when I just wish she would shut up and listen. I stood up to try to force some space between us.

"dad turned up at school today"

She didn't talk, she literally just sat there in shock, staring at me face. After five years of not seeing him, then we move, I knew she didn't expect that answer coming out of my mouth. And I didn't blame her.

"he was a guest speaker in English today as it's career's week or some crap like that. So he stood up there, and talked all about how great it was to be a foreign correspondent, how travelling to all these places was amazing. Then someone asked the question about why he gave it up."

"This isn't going to be good"

"he said, because his new wife had just had a baby"

Her face dropped, all the colour draining out of her face as she just stared at me like a fish.

"Chloe -"

"No, wait. It does get better. He didn't even recognise me until the teacher did registration at the end. He looked me right in the eyes and just smiled at me all the way through the speech. Then bell rang, giving me a viable excuse to run out of the class room before we even got to talk."

"Chloe -"

"he chased after me, we had a sort of confrontation and I ran out of school"

"I'm so sorry baby" she moved to hug me, but I just flinched away.

I wanted Alek.

I wanted his arms wrapped around me.

I wanted the perfect moment we had before where I was wrapped up with him.

"mum, I just would really like to be alone right now if you don't mind" without even waiting for an answer I climbed up the stairs walking to my room.

I flopped down on my bed, thoroughly annoyed with everything. Why the hell would she even consider em on drugs. I love the trust in me that my mum has.

Drugs. Really? DRUGS!

Without even asking, I just felt a warmth settle next to me, wrapping his big strong arms around me and pulling me against his strong muscular body. God I loved his body. I just curled up into his side and let him take me away from everything I was feeling. I loved how he could do that.

"you all right Love?" he asked, breaking the silence with his amazing accent.

"you know what, I think I am. Sort of. I mean the pity's gone"

"and now you just want to punch something?"

"I like how well you can read me" I laughed, pecking him on the edge of his mouth, kind of teasing him a bit. I don't know why I did it, but I did. It felt good.

"well, if that's your reaction"

"just shut up and kiss me you big goof"

"but I'm your big goof"

"Yeah, I guess you are" I smiled as he leaned in towards me, capturing my lips with his. His soft lips. God I love his lips. He turned us over so he was on top, his arms holding himself above me so he didn't squash me. I got lost in the kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him impossibly closer.

"wow" he whispered as we let go of each other "if I had known it would be like this I would have kissed you the first time I saw you"

"Then you would have ended up being slapped"

"It would have been worth it" he laughed bending down to kiss me again. Until we both herd mum coming up the stairs.

"Chloe?" the door opened and Alek rolled off the bed and amazingly managed to get under my bed at an amazingly fast pace.

"Brian's on the phone"

"You called Brian?" I wined. I love him so much but this was going to be awkward with Alek in the same room. Under my bed. Defiantly awkward.

"yeah, here you go, oh and I'm going back to work so I wont be home till seven"

"OK mum, love you" go away, please go away.

"Chloe, you going to be OK?"

"Yeah mum, I'll be fine"

"OK, I love you"

"Implied" I shouted after her, listening to her walk away. She was sad I know, but I couldn't help being annoyed at her. I still couldn't get over the drug accusation.

"Hey Brian" I sighed, Alek climbing out from under the bed

"_Chloe? Are you going to tell me what happened?"_

Alek took seat on my desk Chair, actually looking like he belonged there. He pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap.

"like you don't all ready know"

"_Are you OK?"_

"Brian-"

"_i know, I know, you're probably sick of everyone asking if your OK, but you have to understand how worried we are"_

"We?"

"_Yeah, your mum, me, my mum"_

"you told your mum?"

"_Not yet, but I will. And you know how she gets, I mean she is actually going to come down there and help you kick his ass"_

"I couldn't do that to my father Brian no matter how much of a pig she is"

"_your father? Your mum just told me that you got into a fight at school then ran out. What the hell happened with your father Chloe"_

Alek tightened his arms around me, pulling me in closer to his body.

"Brian"

"_your father showed up today? What the hell, Chloe"_

"your saying it as if It's my fault."

"_look Chloe I can understand when you get like this, I really do but don't take this out on me" _

""look, I just for one single second, I don't want to talk about that utter idiot coming back into my life. But you know, it's really great you going all Dr. Phil and all that. If the fashion thing doesn't work out, you would be a great therapist"

"_Really? You're going to use sarcasm as a defence mechanism? I love you Chloe and I know you better then that,"_

"well good, since you know me so well you will know what I'm going to do next"

And I hung up on Brian, chucking the phone on my bed and snuggling back down into Alek.

"If you ask if I'm OK, I swear I am going to slap you"

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go punch something" he shrank back, making a face that made me smile.

"that sounds great"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"right, I want you to hit me"

"excuse me?"

"you herd me Chloe. I want you to hit me"

It was the middle of the night and we were in golden gate park. I had left mum sleeping after our proper 'discussion' when she got home A.K.A her walking through the door with a peperoni pizza and a movie. It was how we had always solved conflicts, Pizza being the perfect go-to food, the action movie being the actual apology. Nothing says I'm sorry then a viewing of 'the Losers"

But thank god for Mai super hearing. Seriously, I think that if we didn't have it,. Then mum would have found Alek and I in the middle of a pretty serious make out session on my bed. Which would not have ended up pretty.

Somehow he had managed to do what pizza an a movie could only distract me from. He allowed me to feel something. And I had opened up to him slightly, answering any questions he had. Everything to do with my father, how close we had been, then how he had disappeared from my life with only several phone calls and a lame Christmas card every year.

Now he was trying to get me to take all my pent up anger out on hitting him.

We have a weird relationship.

"Chloe, come on, hit me, kick me. I want to know how much training we need to go through before you are ready"

"ready for what?"

"we'll talk about that later, now lay a punch on me before I make you"

he smirked at me, the arrogance in him shining through. Before I knew it, my predator side ripped through me allowing my inner animal to come out. I knew he was waiting for me to punch him. So I gave him one better.

My claws came out ready to scratch him, but they wouldn't be needed. I sure hope his reflexes were fast enough.

Before my mind could take control, my leg swung round like it had in the past. Between the age of 5-11 my father made me take Karate. And I had left that little nugget of information out when telling Alek all about my past.

He wasn't ready for the attack so my foot skimmed the top of his head

"what the hell was that?"

"rule on of fighting Alek, always be prepared for anything"

I jabbed forward, but he grabbed my fist, twisting my hand round so it was pinned around my back. "So the kittens coming out to play"

"you better hope you don't get scratched baby"

And it all came out.

Every single feeling that had built up and festered in the back of my mind came up, only this time I couldn't suppress it back down again.

I kicked behind me, hitting his shin with enough force to get him to let go. Allowing me to twist back round and flip him. He ended up on his back, as I straddled his waist, pinning his arms above his head so he couldn't move. Well he probably could, but I think he was just playing nice.

"there's a lot of things you don't know abut me Alek. A lot of things can't be learned in an afternoon"

"yeah but you could have told be about the training"

"i think it's better that I showed you don't you" I laughed, rolling off him and onto the dewy grass. Alek rolled onto his side, supporting himself on his arm. "so how did I do teacher?"

"well, I would say a B+ to be generous?"

"and what would I have to do to get an A?"

"you're a smart girl, I'm sure you can think of something." he winked, making me smirk again. I guess 'training' was over for the night.

He captured my lips in his, tenderly, letting the passion out in one kiss. I could never get tired of this feeling, of his lisp on mine as he cupped my face in his hands so tenderly that it all just made me get lost in his kisses.

"how did you get so good at that?" I whispered, kissing along the side of his jaw

"i am only what you made em baby"

"good answer" I kissed him gently again, only breaking it off when I herd my phone vibrating

"Hello?"

"_Miss King? This is St. Mary's hospital"_

"can I help you?"

"_your mothers in intensive care"_ I dropped the phone from shock. She was supposed to sill be in bed. She was supposed to be alright. Not after today, not after our argument. And not after the fact that my dad just got into town.

Alek picked up the phone, pressing it to his ear continuing the conversation. "We'll be right there". He signed off, standing up. I was still in shock.

When I didn't move, he bent down and picked me up in his arms. "Alek-"

"come on, we have to get to the hospital" I just snuggled into his shoulder as he started to run.

We had made it to the hospital in about ten minutes thanks to Mai speed.

"Meredith King?" I asked the lady at the front desk who was irritating me because apparently she found her nails more interesting. Well until Alek came up beside me. Then all she could do was star at him like eh was the worlds largest diamond.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I help you?" she fluttered her eyelashes unattractively

"I believe my girlfriend asked you a question" he seethed out, making her shrink back in fear.

"Chloe?" my name was called by the last person I wanted to see.

"Dad? What happened? Where is she?"

"she's sleeping, I don't think you should see her right now"

"you have no right to tell me what to do. Now let me ask you again. Where. Is. My. Mother?" Alek had his hand on my shoulder, reminding me that just because we were in a public place i couldn't give my father the ass whooping I wanted to.

He finally gave up, turning away from me and walked away from us.

"everything's going to be OK baby" Alek moved next to me, his hand moving to my lower back propelling em forward.

"What's up?" I asked, wanting to be distracted so I could prepare for the worst.

"I'm just grateful you weren't in the house"

Before I could reply, dad pointed to a door. Where my mum lay, all wired up to some huge machine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"Chloe?" Alek called from the doorway, having been gone a full minute a steaming cup of coffee in his hand held out to me which I accepted gratefully. I needed this. Needed that small little. Boost.

Nobody knew what happened.

Nobody could tell me how she had ended up on the brink of death and had needed emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding.

But I wasn't too focused on the how aspect, but more the way. Why, if anybody did, would somebody do this to my mum. Who the hell had she hurt? I mean, a promotion isn't something to kill over is it? Did she take someone's job? But this was my mum. She never did anything to piss anybody off. She was the peacekeeper. She didn't deserve to be put in a hospital room for doing absolutely nothing.

"don't cry beautiful" Alek whispered as a tear trickled down my cheek, bending down so his face was level with mine brushing the tear away with his thumb. If he hadn't been here, then I don't no how I would have coped.

"Alek, Why? She was – Is a good person. The best person. Why would someone put her in the hospital?"

"Shh Love" he whispered as pain flashed across his features "everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to work out"

"how do you know that Alek? What if she dies? What if she's in a coma for years and I have to make the decision to pull the plug?"

"It won't come to that -"

"you don't know that" I pleaded with him, hopefully that he would let me have my little pity party. But apparently that was not going to happen.

"no, maybe I don't. But what I do know is that you're the strongest person I have ever met" I scoffed at that but he carried on, ignoring me "Whatever happens you can get through this. I know you can. And you're not going to go through this alone"

I just threw my arms around his shoulders, because I couldn't say anything else. And I didn't need to, because we both know what we were feeling. I love him...i will admit that even though he drives em crazy, the guy sure knew how to capture my heart. And maybe it's the fact that I'm so emotional right now, but I knew I loved him.

Now I just had to find the best time to tell him.

_five hours later _

Alek had gone home to get some rest, meaning I had to have a nurse kick him out of the hospital for him to leave my side. It was sweet, but I couldn't expect him to stay with me so he had finally left, but not before I had been introduced to his lovely Aunt. Apparently, because I was new and only just starting to develop I needed protecting. Even though I had pretty much kicked his ass last night.

But mentioning this only prompted him to point out to em that I had practically been awake for close to 24 hours, some of the most emotional hours of my life and was therefore not at my full fighting capacity.

So we can pretty much guess who one that argument.

And that is how I met his guardian/ leader of the San Franciscan Mai. And she is one scary lady if I do say so myself. But it was great to meet her, knowing that I would have to meet her eventually.

"hello Chloe, my name is Valentina"

"and I guess you know about me" I laughed nervously as we lined up in the cafeteria waiting for some food. Valentina was a positively striking woman, a bit stiff if you asked em, like she was so in control of her emotions it looked like she felt nothing. Like her face had been injected with a lot of botox, without the ugly side effects.

"yes Chloe, I know a lot about you"

"and yet I seam to know nothing about you...or what I am"

"which is partly why I'm here Chloe. I'm here to answer any questions you may have about our way of life, what we are. What you truly are."

her tone made even more questions pop up in my head. Some I was too afraid to even ask. Before anymore could be said, my cell phone vibrated against my leg. I had turned it onto silent mode, which meant half the time I could ignore it and have a valid excuse as to why I hadn't herd it, screw super hearing.

It was shameful really, that I had ignored Brian but I was not in the mood to be shouted at down the phone to get my act together. What's wrong with a little pity party. How come nobody got that sometimes a girl just needed to cry? But both Alek and Brian wouldn't let that happen. I was too scared to cry in front of Valentina.

I let this one go to voice mail again, because I knew as soon as I talked to someone familiar, A.K.A Brian and have him not here to hug or to make me laugh like he always used to, I would feel more depressed then I already do.

"Do you need to get that?"

"um... I don't think I can deal with reality right now"

she looked over me with one judgmental / kind of knowing glance. She's the type of woman that probably could be very lethal if you got on the bad side of her. But I really didn't care what she thought of me.

"It's not wise to avoid" she said, stirring one sugar into her coffee

"I'm not avoiding. I just simply can't deal with emotion right now."

"don't shut yourself off from the world Chloe. Because when emotions shut down, so do most of our instincts" she was really getting on my nerves. I know that I'm new to this life, that I don't know everything – that I hardly know anything about being Mai. But I know everything about being me.

"well right now, my instincts are telling me to shut down before I break down"

I walked back to mum's room, not wanting to continue this conversation. But suddenly wishing that I hadn't. Suddenly wishing I was still under Valentina's judgmental gaze as I stumbled through my stupid questions.

Because my dad was back, having left a few minutes I after I arrived. And this time, he brought his family.

His lovely new wife, a picture perfect beauty stood beside my dad holding a baby as mum lay there looking how Chloe felt. Physically sick.

"Care to explain what is going on?" I asked, Valentina coming up behind me. I could feel her bristle, knowing that whatever would happen she would be on my side. Even if a fight broke out. But I doubt that would happen.

"Chloe. I uh – We just came to check up on your mum"

"and you brought her?" I exclaimed, checking her up and down once. She was as lovely as he described her in class, with an uneasy smile on her face. "Chloe, listen"

"no you listen. The past few days have been hell for me. First, after two years of absolutely no contact from you, you show up at my school without any warning. Though I don't blame you for the no warning because you didn't know we had moved down here. Again, couldn't bother to keep in touch. Yet when you do see em, you expect em to act as if everything is normal between us which results in me storming out of school, to have them call up mum all worried

Then my mum get's put in hospital, and I have no idea why. I haven't been able to let my emotions out properly because, and I know he has the best intentions, my boyfriend is not going to let me have a little pity party. But that now means that everything over the past twenty four hours that hasn't had a chance to be let out – and as you can tell, it's a lot – is now being let out in this little rant.

Oh and then I walk back to my room, to find my estranged father has brought his new family to meet his old family. And I haven't slept in over twenty four hours, one reason being that I can't sleep in my own house because I don't feel safe."

it was out.

It was all out. At last.

"come on Chloe, you're coming home with me" Valentina whispered, laying a perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder.

I turned back to the speechless pair that looked like a poster family. "now I want you two to say your goodbyes to my mum and leave me alone. For good. I don't want a postcard, I don't want a relationship with either one of you because I think it's best that I don't expect anything form you"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I was in no mood to talk. No mood to smile. All I could think about was a nice hot bath, a cup of coffee then sleeping forever in Alek's arms. Because not only was I exhausted, my brain was fried. So I was very grateful when Valentina turned the radio on to some cheesy-pop station. To be honest it was better then listening to my thoughts.

Before I knew what we were doing, Valentina pulled up in my driveway.

"I know you don't want to do this Chloe. But I would prefer you to be comfortable in our home, and that means you need to get your clothes. Don't worry, Jasmine will be along in a minute help you. I have to go set up a room for you. She'll bring you home."

With that, I got out of the car, knowing she was just being logical. But sometimes you just feel like saying screw logical. Screw everything. Why should there be a world, people, Mai if all we ever do is fight for power that means nothing.

Why can't the world just be kept in harmony. Why does everything have to be so damn political all the fucking time. We fight over the stupidest things, and once we take those things we spend the rest of our lives trying to keep it.

Ugh I hate it when I get all deep. You know it only seams to happen when I'm upset and I go on this internal monologue pointing out everything that is wrong with the world.

It's fun. My mind. It really is.

Valentina had driven off at this point, which meant that I had no body to push me up the stairs and into my own house until jasmine got here. So I was left looking like a loner standing outside my own house daring myself to step closer.

Deep breath in.

deep breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

in.

out.

Yep this is so not working for me _oh for god's sake Chole, you're almost an adult. You can do this._

And with that, I took the steps three at a time. And soon I was in through the door in no time.

Everything looked exactly the same as I had left it, take-out containers littering the barely used kitchen. The rubbish needed to go out. The carpet needed to be hoovered. The counters were getting dusty. And there was a spot of blood on the floor by the fridge, a splatter on the counter where my mum had fell back and hit her head.

Before I knew it I was running upstairs and throwing up in my bathroom. I hadn't eaten much, so it was mostly stomach acid and coffee which did not make me feel good and left one god awful taste in my mouth.

"Chloe? You all right?" Jasmine called room my bedroom. It shouldn't have surprised me that she would come through the window. I had missed her over the past few days, even though I had known her for a few days we had become quite good friends to my surprise.

I suppose she would be training me too soon.

_Training. That's it Chloe focus on something like that while you do this. Don't think about anything. Leave through the window so you don't have to see – no don't even think about it. _

"In here" I called out, walking into my bedroom. Before I could even take another step in, Jasmine rushed to me, grasping me into a tight hug. Now I would never pick Jasmine for the lovey - dovey sharing feelings kind of girl because you can practically count the bricks in the walls she's built up around herself.

But I hugged back tightly, finding myself not wanting to let go of her. She may not be Alek – god how I wanted to see Alek – but she came pretty close to him.

"how have you been?"

"I've been better" I whispered back as we let go of each other "you know, Amy's been blowing up my phone"

"Yeah she will do that. She's you're friend. And once you're friends with Amy, you're friends for life. No matter how long you've known her" she weakly smiled moving over to my dresser as I got a duffel bag out from under my bed.

Quickly as possible, we filled up on stuff, randomly talking about stuff until everything I thought I would need was packed. And soon I was off out the window, leaving Jasmine to lock up as I waited by her car. It wasn't very posh, Jasmines not really into that stuff. She had a vintage convertible that almost didn't suit her at all, but I couldn't see her in anything else.

And soon we were speeding off to her home, leaving the pain and all the hurt in the back of my mind. I just needed to switch off for a while.

And Alek had found the perfect way to do that.

We walked through the front door to find Paul and Amy sprawled out on the sofa, eating popcorn whilst Alek was making hot chocolate in the kitchen and the were waiting to start a movie. I'm not sure which one,but I couldn't care less.

"Hey love" he kissed my forehead, handing over a cup of chocolate, my bag officially abandoned on the floor. "Welcome home"

"now this I could get used to" I murmured turning my head so I could give him a proper kiss

"Good, because you're going to be staying here for a while"

"And In your room I bet?" I asked, giggling as I saw him blush. It was great he could make me feel like this after everything.

"I would feel a lot more comfortable if I had you sleeping in my bed every night. But if you need your space love I completely understand"

"Wow, that was almost a perfect answer"

"Almost?" he held me close to him. Jasmine had carefully removed the cup from our hands as not to spill any on Valentina's 700 yr old Persian rug.

"Yeah you forgot to kiss me properly"

"Well let me fix that Kitten" and before I could even answer he kissed me so passionately, I almost forgot my name. It set me alight, making me more energised then I would be on 100 cups of coffee. Which wasn't good because I haven't slept in over 36 hours.

He led me over to one of the very comfy looking arm chair. The others had been too engrossed in the movie to even notice us much. Well Amy noticed everything, throwing me a not so subtle wink before turning her attentions back to the movie.

I snuggled down against Alek's chest as his strong arms wrapped around me. I didn't stand a hope in hell when it came to following the movie because for one, I was too wrapped up in my oh-so-perfect boyfriend if he was even that. I'm not sure if we've even made it official. But was it supposed to be obvious. Because I already thought of him as my boyfriend. _Oh shut up brain!_

"you all right love?" his voice sent shivers down my spine

"Yeah, just very tried" I whispered back. And true to my word, my tiredness won out. So I fell asleep wrapped up in Alek/ the only place in the world that could make me feel safe right now.

Alek's POV

The perfect angle asleep in my arms already had a hold of my heart, but I'm not sure if she knows it. Even with the toll of the past few days clearly evident on her face, she still looked amazing to me.

And she has so much to learn about herself, but I'm sure she could take it. She has a strong soul according to Valentina.

I guess I would just have to be her rock to lean on whenever she needed me.

I never thought I would feel this way about a girl, especially after what happened with my last girlfriend Mimi who I had yet to tell Chloe about. I will later.

But I know Chloe's not Mimi.

I looked over at Paul, who kept looking down at Amy who had fallen asleep on his arm. We had always gotten on, I guess I just had gotten caught up in high school too much. The fact that I'm good at basketball really just adds to it.

The movie rolled to an end, the girls all asleep, Jasmine snoring slightly form the bean bag on the floor. Paul had fallen asleep next to Amy, his head laying on hers. They were in all pretty comfortable positions so I wouldn't need to worry about them.

Chloe on the other hand needed a proper bed.

Picking her up, I carried her over to my bedroom where she would be more comfortable. She looked so venerable when I placed her down on my bed I just couldn't leave her. I would behave myself. But I couldn't stand to be away from her, this past day being torture. When she sent me home, leaving the hospital was like leaving a little piece of me behind. I hated it.

I shimmied off her jeans and top, careful not to look at anything, and placed one of my basket ball tops with my name on the back.

And with that, I got dressed and climbed in beside her finally drifting off into an effortless sleep.

**Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far. Sorry this has been a bit late. Was at my brothers uni graduation Thursday, had way too much school work Friday, and have been up in London seeing a play today so I haven't really had the time or patients to sit and write. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

**Ellie xx**


End file.
